defenders_of_canadafandomcom-20200216-history
Elara Stone
Elara Stone is a flaming-hot (literally) ex-mercenary with a dark past and a grudge to keep, Elara's vital operation had her lured into the hornets nest and brother organisation to WING: CORRUPT. Returning to her destroyed home, Elara sets off to find her own fate, and winds up with a very strange new family. Biography Early Life Elara Camilla Stone (Eiza González) was born on the 7th of May, in Marbella, Spain. In her early years, herself and her family later moved to Dallas Texas, as her father had a job opportunity, and later to Toronto in Canada. At rhe young age of six, Elara was diagnosed with polycystic kidney disease, which caused trouble for her in her later years. Appearance She is five foot seven and is 134lbs in weight. Her hair is stark white, she has dark brown eyes and olive toned skin. She is well toned around her chest, stomach, arms and legs, as she works out regularly in gyms. Elara has often let her hair grow out, but once it gets down to her shoulders she cuts it short again. She also has beauty marks around her whole body, and the faintest strip of lighter skin around her abdomen where she was operated on. Elara has a strong jawline, her ears pierced with two to three piercings on each ear, and surprisingly long legs. Personality Elara is someone who is hard to figure out, and is almost like a puzzle in her own way. Her anger management issues and haywire impulse control can make her appear untrustworthy: the same goes for her lack of empathy and her own trust-issues. But despite it all, she is loyal and would go through hell and back for anybody she trusts. If you break through her thick skin, you will find that she has a sense of humor also, alas morbid. Elara likes her own space, and will let anyone know if she wants some alone time to be left with her thoughts, if that means training, taking a nap, lying down on her bed, etc. At the moment, her head wouldn't be in the best place. Abilities Her abilities in a nutshell is pyrokinesis. Not only can she generate heat through her hands, but she can manipulate it at will. This also involves manipulating fire that is not from her own body. She can also set her entire body to heat up at her own will to degrees of heat. The amount of heat she can generate from her body is limited, as it can leave her fatigued. This can be taken as an exploitive weakness, as the enemy may catch on and not cause damage to nearby items that can catch onfire. Her fighting overall ranges from hand to hand combat, to bursts of fire that cover up about 10 meters. Mostly, Elara uses metal whips to strike her enemies, by using it as a good heat conductor. Her heat will travel to the whips, which doesn't drain her and is quite effective in general battle. If her whips are ineffective, she can also set her hands aflame for close hand to hand combat. Her bursts of fire take some energy from her, but she uses it on the defensive whenever she can. Relationships Laurel Evans Elara and Laurel met through Noah Stone, and have been companions ever since. Although Elara was wary of her first meeting with Laurel, she was slowly coaxed into the idea of healthy relationships with other people, something she did not have experience with. The two balance the other out evenly, as Laurel helps Elara with her problems and Elara acts as Laurel's anchor. They have a strong mutual bond, and are currently in a romantic relationship. Trivia * Elara is lactose intolerant. * She is slightly allergic to cats. * Before Laurel, she was previously in two other relationships. * When she was younger she wanted to become a doctor. * The majority of her wardrobe consists of leather jackets. * Her favorite music genre is rock, and her favorite artists vary from the years 1960-1990. IMG_5025.JPG IMG_5006.JPG